Shadow Boom: Predator vs Prey
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Eggman tells the villagers that most predators hunt and eat prey. Examples like foxes that eats rabbits, hedgehogs, and other small animals. Same for badgers that kill or eat hedgehogs in the wild. But that doesn't explain how its compared to mobians. So how will Team Sonic and Team Shadow convince the villagers that everything from Eggman is not true?


**Now this is something new to us that we haven't known before. We see Tails and Sonic as best friends. But in our world, foxes can eat or kill hedgehogs in the wild. Sticks and Amy as best friends too. But badgers are the predators of hedgehogs and they eat them. They are the only creature strong enough to overcome the spiny defenses.** **Bats like Rouge would hunt chameleons like Espio and Espio would eat Charmy since chameleons eat insects. Also, crocodiles as Vector would eat rabbits.**

 **So in the Sonic Mobian world, they're not exactly like that. Just friends like a family to each other.** **But in our world, some wild animals and house pets can become best friends. Its possible. Even for wild animals to be best friends with humans too.**

 **Official characters belongs to Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

* * *

At Nebula's treehouse in the jungle, Team Shadow was watching their teammate Nebula playing Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom game on her iPhone. She's been trying to get the high-score on Egg-Mania to beat her new high score. Playing as Shadow the Hedgehog. So far she only reached to 600,000 points and stopped playing before her hands starts to get shaky.

"Wow, you're getting good at this" Hex the Cobra said.

"Yup. So far I'm a little close to beating Sonic's high-score. You know how fast he is when he plays the game" Nebula said.

"Yes he is. But I'm tied up to him since I'm fast like him" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yup. Well, let's see what's on TV, guys" Nebula said and puts her iPhone aside and turns the television on.

 _"Good afternoon. I'm Soar the Eagle and here in the village; Dr. Eggman has been telling everyone that badgers and hedgehogs are enemies because badgers are the main predators that eat hedgehogs and snakes. Even foxes eat echidnas and hedgehogs"_ Soar the Eagle on TV said.

"That does it! I'm gonna kill that pathetic annoying doctor" Shadow growled in anger and jumps out the window.

"Shadow! Wait for us!" Nebula flies out the window too along with Hex gliding in the air with her hood.

 **xxx**

At the village, Team Sonic was already there protesting at Eggman that this is nonsense.

"This is going too far, Egghead! My best pal doesn't eat hedgehogs!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, just because I'm fox doesn't mean I'm a predator!" Tails said.

"This is just nonsense, Eggman! Sticks would never prey on hedgehogs like me and Sonic!" Amy said.

"Is this some kind of rumor or gossip? I'm not understanding this!" Sticks said.

"It's because I have been studying your species info and it tells that your friendship is opposite prey and predators!" Eggman said.

"That's different. You are actually talking about the non-mobian animals. I don't even have a thousand spikes on me or black eyes" Sonic said.

"Yeah and I am not so feral and I don't run on four" Tails said.

"So….what predator eats human?" Knuckles asked in a stupid way.

"That would be crocodiles, alligators, sharks, large cats and big snakes" Eggman answered, "Also you echidnas eat bugs with your tongue"

These words made Knuckles green in the face, "Yuck! I prefer grapes! I hate ants" Knuckles said.

"So…trying to annoy us with your stupid rumors, Doctor?" Shadow walks in along with his teammates.

"For a human with 300 IQ tiny brain, you really are an idiot" Hex crossed her arms.

"Just because we're animals doesn't mean we're prey or predator. Not all non-mobian animals are like that. Some can be best friends with humans" Nebula said.

"So what? You're all animals!" Eggman scoffed.

"Hello? You're an animal too, Eggman. How else you think that humans and other primates look similar?" Nebula said.

Eggman stops talking for a moment and then grumbles, "Wait a minute...They got similar hands to me and also similar DNA" Eggman realized.

"That's right, Doctor Egg-ape!" Nebula said.

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman yelled.

"You really do have a 300 IQ tiny brain but you're still a dumb idiot" Shadow said.

"Also, I have arms and legs, Doctor. I'm not a non-mobian cobra. Next time, stick to learning the difference before I sink my fangs with venom in your 300 IQ brain" Hex glared. Everyone in the village gasped in horror.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna kill him. Sheesh" Hex rolled her eyes.

The villagers sighs in relief and they continue to listen to them.

"Grrrrr! Fine! But you are all stinkin animals still! I'm out of here!" Eggman gets to his eggmobile before he could get arrested.

"One of these days, I'm gonna knock him out so hard he'll end up in a coma" Shadow growled.

"Easy Shadow. Let's tell the villagers the differences of friendship of animals" Sonic said. They all got up to the stage and began.

"Attention. Me and my friend and…. ahem…. frenemies are gonna explain that some animals might be friends at some points" Sonic announced.

"Yup. If I show you this video. Some animals like a hen raised some ducklings, they believed the hen was their mommy" Amy placed a projector on a stool and pressed a button to show the pictures. She pressed for next one each time for the gang to explain.

"Or like this dog gave a monkey a lift after they first met or this bulldog befriended a squirrel, an orangutan befriend lion cubs" Tails said.

"Or that dog being polite to an orphaned lamb or playing with a piglet" Nebula said.

"Even other dogs can befriend ducks or badgers like me" Sticks said.

"Basically everyone they can cuddle with" Nebula added, "Even for wild animals and house pets can be best friends too. As well as humans and mobians too"

"Yup. Also some animals like dolphins and elephants can save people from fatal deaths" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm. Also gorillas, cats and even goats can save lives. When I was a kid a beluga whale saved my life when I couldn't move my legs in the water" Knuckles said.

"Also horses can save life, even once three male lions rescued a little girl from kidnapping. But the bravest of animals to save humans are dogs" Hex said.

"You see, villagers. As they say, never judge a book by its cover" Amy said.

All the villagers talked to each other realizing they were right.

"We did a good speech everyone. Never trust a bad source" Sonic said.

"Uhhh…..guys? You feel something shaking?" Hex asked, since she's a snake she can feel vibrations from her feet.

"Yeah. I got a bad feeling about this" Sonic said, turning to see Eggman in a tank. He was driving towards the village and fires at the group but misses.

"NOW LET'S SEE HOW MUCH APE I CAN BE!" Eggman shouted and keeps firing.

"Grrrr! You really don't scare me with that thing!" Hex growled under her breath.

"Alright team! Attack!" Sonic shouted. The team with Sonic ran at the tank to fight Eggman. But the doctor uses some missiles at them homing at them.

"Uh oh!" Sonic gasped.

"Spread out Faker, I got a plan" Shadow said.

"Okay. Team, spread!" Sonic ordered his team mates to spread so the missles won't target them. Just as Eggman is about to fire missiles at Team Shadow, Nebula used her energy blast to destroy the missile launchers on the tank.

"You creepy hedgehog! You shall pay for that! RIGHT NOW!" Eggman fires the tank's cannon at Nebula. Nebula's eyes then widens at being called creepy.

"I…..AM…..NOT…..CREEPY!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple. She jumps to one of the treads and tore it off with her strength.

Then Sonic came with a missile behind him, "Keep him busy!"

"Hey ape egg! Heads up!" Hex shouted and made the cannon turret on the tank spin around like crazy.

"What?! What did you just do?!" Eggman yelled.

"Teaching you some manners!" Hex said. Then Sonic and Shadow came out and knocked Eggman out from the tank using their spin-dashes. The doctor landed on his bottom.

"Give it up Eggman! Without you the tank is nothing!" Shadow said.

"Oh but it does not need me. It is not just a tank" Eggman grinned. Then the tank turned into a giant robot and turns 360 degrees to face Sonic and Shadow.

"What the what?!" Sonic didn't see that coming.

"Now that's just cheating" Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Sonic said and runs up the robot's arm to spin-dash it on the head. Shadow teleported to the legs and runs around the robot to distract it.

Eggman backs away from the angry girls, "Now, now, ladies. I was just joking around"

"Then why did you insult Nebula and our friends for calling us brainless animals!" Amy glared.

"Yeah even that I am not a normal cobra!" Hex hissed at Eggman.

"GRRRRRR!" Sticks snarled in anger.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BADGER!" Eggman screamed and ran off back to his lab. The girls smirked in victory but then had to help the guys in destroying the robot.

"Uh oh!" Nebula ran to the giant robot that was about to fall on the boys; just as the robot was gonna crush the boys, Nebula used her strength to stop the robot. Knuckles ran in to support her in hold the robot and so did Shadow with his strength.

"PUUUUUSH!" Knuckles shouted as he held the robot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" they all screamed when they pushed the robot aside.

Nebula lifts up the giant robot and flies to Eggman's base. She saw that Eggman has already got inside and she put the robot near the cliffs before she flies away.

"There Egghead, you got your robot back!" she said, "Next time, try learning a bit about animal kingdom before you strike again!"

 **xxx**

Back at the village, Team Sonic, Hex and Shadow were hearing the villagers cheering for them for saving the village once again from Eggman. Nebula flies to them and saw that they were admired as heroes.

"So villagers, always know that between mobians and non-mobians have soft hearts. I know we're animals but that doesn't mean we're prey or predators in the wild. Some non-mobian hedgehogs are nocturnal but compared to mobian hedgehogs, they're not nocturnal. You'll understand some day, everyone" Sonic said.

Everyone in the village agreed with Sonic and cheered again for both Teams.

"Good one brother" Tails thumbs up to Sonic.

"Thanks. And you know we are always gonna be best friends and brothers" Sonic said.

"So does this mean we're still best friends, Amy?" Sticks asked.

"Yes we are Sticks" Amy said while nodding. They both gave each other a friendly hug. Hex then gets to Knuckles.

"But beware Knuckles, cobras may not exist in Australia but similar poison snakes may bite echidnas too" Hex teased Knuckles.

"Hmph! We'll see about that, snake woman. I'm not scared of snakes" Knuckles scoffed.

"Hmph. Alright then" Hex shrugs and walks away. Shadow was just standing there crossing his arms at this moment of arguing about animals with Eggman was very ridiculous.

"Shadow, don't give me that ego look again. We are animals but we don't have paws, claws, or anything" Nebula said.

"I know, but is it ironic that Eggman is stupid for having an IQ of 300? I say he has an IQ on 30" Shadow said.

"He does have 300 IQ brain, but he's not smart enough to defeat mobian hedgehogs every time" Nebula said.

"I was just sarcastic. Let's go home" Shadow said and walks with Nebula on his way back home to his house. Hex was staying a while with Team Sonic watching the two leave.

* * *

 **That's what I always wanted for wild animals to gain trust on humans. When it comes to animals, I get very worried for endangered species that will go extinct in the near future. I don't want that to happen. This is why I hate poachers hunting and killing wildlife creatures. Because the more they keep doing this, the more it will lead to animals becoming endangered species.**


End file.
